


Pet Insult

by DahliaVanDare



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Being an Idiot, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVanDare/pseuds/DahliaVanDare
Summary: There is a particular epithet Jaskier uses when he is complaining about Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Pet Insult

There is a name Jaskier only calls Geralt when he is annoyed. Jaskier is always muttering when he says it so he’s not exactly enunciating- Geralt is not even sure what language it is in. It’s clearly not Elder, since the Elder word it most sounds like would not make any sense in the context of the criticisms and insults he usually intersperses it with. The way the bard says it, it must mean something like “asshole”.

Past their early travels he doesn’t think about it much. The bard may quietly call him a jerk when they camp out in the rain for a week at a time, but it’s not like he leaves. Jaskier needs to get his grumbling out, just like he needs to say every other thought in his head. 

The first time they go to Kaer Morhen, Eskel hears and asks Geralt about it. 

“It’s some insult he picked up somewhere; he doesn’t mean it.”

“He’s calling you ‘my adored one’.”

“That would be in Elder, Jaskier doesn’t speak Elder.”

“Did you not hear us last night discussing the shortcomings of translated poetry? He’s fluent.”

Geralt went to find him. 

“Jaskier, do you have a moment?”


End file.
